Babies
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One shot. Set some years after "Lies Sequal". Darius is very curious about something. Poor Leo and Sam. ;


"Uncle Leo?" six year old Darius Cunningham asked one day when Leo was sitting in his office with the young boy. Nikki was back at work and it was Harry's day off but he had been called in for a while to look over some evidence that had been found. Leo had said he would look after their four children while Harry and Nikki got on with their work. Sam had come in half an hour before and had taken the seven year old twins and five year old Emery to the canteen to get a drink, Darius however had declined and stayed with his uncle.

"Yes Darius?" Leo asked as he looked up from the paper in front of him

"Where do babies come from?" the young boy asked innocently and Leo starred at him for a second before a slight flush rose in his cheeks.

"Um…"

It was very rare that Leo was lost for words but this was one of those times.

"Ask mummy or daddy" he choked out

"I did" Darius nodded "Ask daddy and he said ask you"

Leo frowned slightly and vowed to get Harry back at some point in the near future

"I'm sure he didn't mean to" Leo told his godson "You should ask him again, maybe he was busy"

"But…."

"How about you ask Auntie Sam?" Leo suggested quickly before Darius started to ask even more difficult questions, the young boy was very inquisitive.

------

"Auntie Sam?" Darius asked a few hours later when he was sitting in the room with Sam who was working on some paper work on her laptop. His three other siblings were sitting in Leo's office watching the television and Harry had told them that he only had about half an hour left of work then he would take them home.

"Yes Darius?" Sam asked as she continued to stare at the screen in front of her.

"Where do babies come from?"

Sam flushed slightly when she heard this but kept her eyes on the screen as she continued to type.

"Auntie Sam?"

"Um…have you asked mummy or daddy?" Sam enquired glancing at her godson who was staring intently at her he nodded, his brown eyes wide and innocent as he looked at her.

"I asked daddy and he said ask Uncle Leo and I asked Uncle Leo and he said ask mummy and daddy but I had asked daddy and he said ask Uncle Leo so Uncle Leo said ask you" Darius said in one breath and Sam could have sworn he went slightly blue.

"Did he now?" Sam whispered slightly and raised an eyebrow as Darius nodded "I'll have to have a word with him"

"Where do they come from then Auntie Sam?"

Sam cringed inwardly, she had hoped the young boy had got distracted enough to forget his own question.

"I'm…um…" Sam didn't know what to say "Ask mummy when you get home okay?"

Darius frowned slightly but nodded, turning around when the door opened and Harry walked in, grinning, the young boy ran over to his father. Sam let out a slight sigh of relief.

-------

"Mummy where to babies come from?" Darius asked Nikki suddenly when she was putting him to bed. Nikki turned from where she was standing next to the bed to look at her youngest son who was laying down under the duvet ready to go to sleep. Nikki sighed and a small smile graced her lips as she perched herself on the edge of the bed and turned to her son. Harry had told her that Darius was asking about where babies came from and was well prepared, unlike her husband and unbeknown to her, their friends.

"Well when a mummy and a daddy want a baby" Nikki started and Darius nodded as he gripped his teddy bear tighter to him and snuggled further down into the bed "They have a…special cuddle and the baby ends up in the mummy's tummy"

"Thank you mummy" Darius whispered and Nikki smiled as she leant down and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's alright. Night baby"

"Night night mummy" Darius yawned and Nikki smile grew when she turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"So" Harry said as Nikki walked out of their son's room and closed the door slightly, he reached down and placed his hands on Nikki's hips to draw her closer to him pressing his lips to hers in a quick but passionate kiss "Where's this 'special cuddle' then?" he smirked

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. A levels are coming up and I was (meant to be) revising. ;)**

**I just had this really funny image in my head of one of the children asking the dreaded question. :D**

**xxx**


End file.
